


A Difficult Choice to Make

by Wendymypooh



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice makes a painful decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difficult Choice to Make

I knew there was no time to waste. My family’s very existence depended on me being able to find the other half-vampire, half-human being I had seen in my latest vision. I could not risk telling Edward or the others what my plan was for fear I would fail in my quest. So I did the only think I could do. Jasper and I left immediately to find the man in my vision.

Leaving like I did was the hardest thing I have ever done. Making our family believe that Jasper and I had run away, abandoning them in their darkest hour, to save ourselves, was a very difficult choice to make. I can only hope that when Jasper and I are successful in our quest, that my family will understand the reasoning behind our sudden departure, and accept us back into the familial fold with open arms. I would not be able to live with myself if I had caused irrevocable damage to the relationships that I hold so close to my un-beating heart, and Jasper and I were cast out permanently.


End file.
